warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Not Too Late
A part of the Songfic Series, Arti's Songfics. Original artist is Three Days Grace. This is a Bluestar tribute. It's Not Too Late This world will never be, what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Bluestar stared out of her den. Lately, everything seemed confusing and surprising. Tigerclaw's betrayal had only been the start. She reliazed that now. She sighed, laying her head down on her paws. Everything was lost, gone. Bluestar reliazed that now. The only things you could count on in life were betrayal and hate. Even the stars seemed dimmer tonight. Not that it mattered, StarClan couldn't be trusted. Out in the main clearing, Fireheart stared at his leader's den. He knew she was in there, he could see her head on her paws, her blue fur shimmered in the moonlight. The exact opposite of her actual state. Fireheart sighed. Bluestar had changed. She wasn't the same leader or even the same cat anymore. She'd changed. He remembered before Tigerclaw had betrayed everyone... Even if for say., it'll be ok. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Baby we'll turn it around cuz it's not too late. It's never too late. He remembered going into battles, remembered the warriors, most of them fearful. Their leader, Bluestar, bold and unafraid. She had been so brave. She had believed then. Tigerclaw had taken everything from her, her courage, her cunning, her faith. Her soul. But still...she was a powerful leader even now. He remembered... This world will never be What I expected. And if I don't belong, Who would've guessed it? Bluestar stared out of her den. Even though most of her mind was now working on trying to figure out who was a traitor, who could not be trusted, a part of her was still herself. She blamed herself for putting the Clan in this mess, for trusting Tigerclaw, for leaving her Clan in dismay, for allowing herself to become the frail, paranoid creature she was now. But mostly for putting Fireheart in this position with barely any training, barely any experiance, young, and not mentored. But it was too late for remorse. She only hoped she had given him the tools, the knowledge to go on, to lead ThunderClan when she was not able. She wondered in pain why no one ever saw, why she never let anyone see, this side of her. The normal side. The part that was still Bluestar. It was too late for her. But she hoped it wasn't too late for ThunderClan. Then words she had used to rally her Clan long ago came back to her. "It's never too late." Even if for say, it'll be all right. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Baby we'll turn it around cuz it's not too late. It's never too late. Fireheart stared into space, remembering a battle from long ago. One of his first as a warrior. It wasn't a huge battle, more of a border skirmish. But ShadowClan had brought an abnormally large patrol, ten warriors at least and were crawling towards the ThunderClan patrol of four. Bluestar, Fireheart, Tigerclaw, and Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw had murmered, Fireheart could still hear her voice, energetic and lively. 'We're doomed. They've got too many'. Fireheart remembered himself agreeing. 'It's too late, we need help, let's go back to camp.' Bluestar had spun around, fiery determination in her eyes, 'It's never too late!' she hissed. The world we knew won't come back. '' ''The time we lost we can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again. Bluestar sighed. She too was remembering the old days. She had believed then, in her Clan, her deputy, in herself. She wished painfully that it cold be like that again, that she could close her eyes and things would be the same. But she knew it wouldn't happen. This world will never be what I expected And if I don't belong Fireheart sighed. For a fliker of a moment he thought of his kittypet life. How easy Clan life had seemed then, when he was well fed and warm! With all the shock and betrayal here, he wondered if he truely belonged. Even if for say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Baby we'll turn it around cuz it's not too late. It's never too late. Bluestar called Fireheart into her den and within a moment, her deputy stood in her den. She sighed, "Fireheart-" she could already see in her eyes if he was wondering if this were Bluestar or the frail cat she had become. She almost pitied him, it must be horrible serving a leader who could no longer be counted on. But she didn't say that. "Fireheart, in the days to come, remember me." She knew he had no clue what she was talking about. But she weas sure, when she was gone, he would. He nodded, his green eyes still confused, and left. Bluestar closed her eyes. For that moment, she could almost pretend everything was alright, that everything would be ok. Almost. Maybe we'll turn it around, cuz it's not too late. It's never too late. It's not too late, The newly named Firestar stood, among all Four Clans as they stared at BloodClan. Moons had passed since that day in green leaf. Now, the bitterly cold Fourtrees stood, with frost and snow on the Great Oaks' branches. Firestar felt himself falling into despair. How could he face these brutal cats? How foolish he was too think that he, a ne leader and a former kjittypet, could lead Four Clans into a battle they couldn't possibly win. Bramblepaw, who was standing next to him seemed to echo his thoughts, whispering, "It's too late. We're done for." Firestar stared at him blankly, not sure whether to agree or say anything. Then he remembered Bluestar's words, 'Remember me in the days to come Firestar.' "It's never too late." he told his apprentice. And with that, he sounded the battle cry and they charged into battle. Firestar could almost feel Bluestar running beside him. It's never too late. Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics